1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device and a positioning method, and more particularly to a positioning device and a positioning method used for assisting in marking an assembly position of a wall mount on a wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
When it is intended to hang an existing flat panel display on a wall surface, typically a wall mount is fixed to the wall surface with screws, and then the flat panel display is assembled with and fixed to the wall mount, so that the flat panel display is hung on the wall surface through the wall mount. During assembly, because the wall mount is fixed to the wall surface prior to assembly with the flat panel display, an error in the assembly position of the wall mount results in an error in the hanging position of the flat panel display.
In addition, when it is intended to join together a plurality of flat panel displays to form a video wall as a whole, relevant dimensions of the flat panel di splays and the respective wall mounts, as well as relevant dimensions such as distances between adjacent ones of the wall mounts assembled to the wall surface, must be measured first to ensure that the flat panel displays will not collide after being assembled with and fixed to the respective wall mounts. As a result, the entire assembly process is very complicated and inconvenient, and consumes a large number of man-hours. Further, the overall configuration of the video wall and the effect presented thereby cannot be previewed beforehand. Thus, it is probable that the assembled video wall needs be reworked because the configuration and the effect presented thereby fail to meet requirements.